To Boldly Go
by Skye1963
Summary: Crowley throws Sam and Dean into outer space in a fit of rage. After being separated for four hundred years, the Winchesters try to find their way back to each other with the help of Castiel, Gabriel, Spock and the crew of the Enterprise. Very light wincest with Gabriel and Castiel. Angst/Sam and Dean, Confused/worried Picard


_This is a crossover between Star Trek, The Next Generation and Supernatural. This was just done for fun so I hope you like it. Warning: Hints at Wincest with Cas and Gabe thrown in but nothing explicit. I apologize in advance for any errors to the STNG portion of my story, especially any Klingon or Romulan spellings, please be kind to me._

_As usual, I am playing with other people's toys and I don't own any of them. _

To Boldly Go

January 2013-

Crowley didn't like to lose. In fact, he was the worst loser besides Lucifer and, like the big man, he was vindictive. So when the Winchesters and Kevin Tran started to seal Hell up for all time, he decided to take revenge while he could. Because of the power needed to do what he wanted to do, he sacrificed two hundred million souls in Hell then he sent the Winchesters to different parts of the Universe, far away from each other and, hopefully, forever. As they were teleported, Death reached out and put them to sleep until it was time for them to find each other again. It was a gift for freeing him from the Angels and Lucifer. Crowley screamed as he realized that the Winchesters would one day be back together, stronger than ever. So much for his revenge and he was stuck in Hell for all time.

January 2323-

When an earthquake hit outside of the capital city on Romulus, a routine scan was done to make sure none of the fissures threatened the city. It was during this scan that an anomaly was discovered in the mountains fifty kilometers away. A previously undiscovered cavern had been unearthed and the Tal Shiar sent a contingent of scientists to check it over. They had been there for over twenty-four hours before they missed their check in. Soldiers were sent next to find out what had happened and they too disappeared. When the soldiers failed to check in, the Tal Shiar decided to do a scan of the new cavern. In it, they discovered a tall, thin humanoid surrounded by bodies. The scans also had another surprise for the Romulans. They revealed that the being seemed to be mostly human by the heart rate and body temperature. Because the cavern was on a fault line that ran towards the Capital, which made using any kind of weapon against the creature and the bodies surrounding it illogical, the Romulan Government decided to take the unusual step of diplomacy with the being. The negotiator transported into the cavern, whole and came back in pieces. Written in blood on the torso was the word, Dean. Desperate, the Government decided to contact the only Ambassador on the planet with the patience to negotiate with even the most stubborn Klingon and a very high survival rate when it came to dangerous situations. They asked Ambassador Spock to help them with their problem. After reviewing the information that the Government had, he agreed.

There was a reason that Spock agreed to the request. When he was very young, his mother, Amanda, used to tell him stories about her home world's heroes. His favorite stories involved two heroes who were brothers that lived during the early days of the 21st century. She said that the older brother had sacrificed his life for his younger brother, bringing him back to life after he was killed during a test of survival and the younger brother, seeking vengeance for his older brother's death, was manipulated into causing the Apocalypse to start. It was ultimately the younger brother's own sacrifice that actually saved Earth from Lucifer.

For most of his life, Spock believed the stories to be fanciful since they included Angels, Demons, and other supernatural creatures such as werewolves and vampires. His mother had told him that the brothers disappeared while trying to seal Hell so that demons could never possess or harm humans ever again. When Spock asked Sarek about the stories, his father stated that since Demons, Angels and other creatures hadn't been seen, logic dictated the stories to be tales with a grain of truth. After all, Sarek went on to say, how can two mere humans defeat the Devil and seal Hell for all time? Not even Vulcan's greatest heroes could say that they saved the entire planet by dying. But there seemed to be evidence that contradicted his father. Spock, while looking for something to read, came across the Winchester Gospels and the journal of a woman named Claire Novak-Braeden.

Sarek would later tell his son that even if the Gospels were written about two actual brothers, it didn't mean that they were totally correct. Authors sometimes (read most of the time) embellish the story to make it interesting to the reader. To find out if the story was indeed told correctly, one would have to go back in time and compare the written word with the actual events. The same, Sarek went on to say, would be the same for any journal written by emotional beings such as humans. What Sarek failed to understand was that Claire had started her journal when her father, James, disappeared the first time. She had written about how a voice told her that her father was going to be all right under the voice's care the night James disappeared. He had been gone for months before showing up again with a tale that he had been the vessel of the Angel Castiel. She wrote how her father had come back to her and her mother only to be attacked by demons who had possessed their neighbors. They had been saved by the Winchester brothers who tried to get her and her mother to safety, not realizing that Amelia, the mother, had been possessed by one of the demons. The journal revealed that Claire herself also had been a temporary vessel for the Angel and how it was like riding a comet without seatbelts. It was only the sacrifice of her father to be the permanent vessel that saved her and allowed her to grow up as a normal child in abnormal times.

Spock, being inquisitive, researched the names. James Novak did disappear from Pontiac, Illinois, only to be seen in the company of two men off and on for a few years before never being seen again. Claire Novak married a man named Ben Braeden and had children. Her first child, Amanda, was actually a renowned lawyer and her second child, James, worked on vehicles as a mechanic. It was said that James had followed in his grandfather's footsteps while Amanda followed her great-uncle's.

Amelia Novak became a Hunter and worked with a woman named Jodie Mills doing research for other Hunters. They were joined by a man named Garth who took over the property that had been the site of Singer Salvage Yard after the owner was killed. Eventually, they were joined by a young man, Kevin Tran, and his mother. Kevin, Claire wrote, was a prophet and the one who was told how to seal Hell.

When Spock researched the Winchesters, he found that John Winchester married Mary Campbell and had two sons. Six months after the youngest had been born, there was a fire in the nursery and Mary was killed. John and the children dropped off the map, as the saying went, never to be seen after the youngest graduated from school. Samuel Winchester received a full scholarship to Stanford University in California and, while there, had become involved with a young woman named Jessica Moore who ended up dying in an apartment fire. The fire officials reported that Samuel had been pulled from the fire by his brother, Dean Winchester.

Because of his research into the Winchesters, Spock read the Winchester Gospels which ended up coloring the rest of his life. Castiel showed that an alien being could live among humans and become more than an acquaintance or co-worker. Spock believed that since Castiel was able to leave his comfort zone and live among humans, he could also. Robert Singer taught Spock that family wasn't just blood but the people who were close to you. Those lessons gave Spock the courage to become brothers with James Kirk, Montgomery Scott, and Leonard McCoy, three very irritating and illogical humans who had become very dear to Spock. But it was the Winchesters themselves who taught Spock some very valuable lessons that he was able to carry all his life. Because of their sacrifices, Spock learned that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few or the one which led to his own sacrifice for his friends and family.

It was also the Winchesters' bond that helped him make his mind up regarding Romulan/Vulcan relationship. When he decided to go to Romulus to try to bring the two peoples back together, it was the Winchester bond that helped to shape his plans. Spock had even re-read the Gospels many times to glean any bits of advice that he could. The best one was that perseverance in the face of adversity always reaped results, even if it was painful to do. The next best bit of advice he had gotten was honesty should always be taken seriously and forgiveness should always be given without reservation. He used these and other bits of advice in his daily dealings with the Romulans and became quite the pain in the ass for the Tal Shiar, something which never ceased to give him the giggles, not that he would actually admit to them of course.

Now as Spock prepared himself to help the Romulans, he reviewed what he read in the Gospels and Claire's journal. He also reviewed what he had learned in Star Fleet Academy about First Contacts. This was more Jim Kirk's field but Spock had witnessed his friend fumbling through some pretty sticky situations when the First Contact was done without research. Usually, Star Fleet had a series of scientists study the culture to determine what would be the best way to interact without causing a diplomatic incident. This time, though, Spock would be "flying blind" as his friend Scotty would have said.

Going through a list in his head, Spock realized that the being's eyes, if it had any, may be sensitive to light and it's ears could be sensitive to sound. The scans done had revealed a water source in the cavern but there would have been no food, so Spock added that to his list. The cavern was also thought to be old, very old so that meant that the being would probably not be able to understand the current Romulan languages. Spock also surmised that the being would be scared and confused but also very focused. The word that had been carved on the negotiator's body was Dean which meant the being was looking for some_body _not some_thing_ like it was thought of by the Romulans.

After doing some soul searching of his own, Spock talked to and convinced the Tal Shiar to help him transport the being to the Neutral Zone where they were to be met by a Federation Star Ship. At first the Tal Shiar refused to do so but Spock reminded them that the creature had already killed twenty people, fifteen of which were armed. The entire council paled as one and agreed to contact the Federation just to get the dangerous creature off their world. It also didn't hurt that Spock volunteered to leave with it as an escort. He really wasn't surprised when they told him that they would go along with his plan as long as he didn't come back to Romulus. He agreed with their terms and made sure all his possessions were transported to the Bird of Prey that would take them to the Neutral Zone. He also made sure to make a replicator chip that had been programmed with foods that were easy to digest since the being probably hadn't eaten anything in a very long time. Dr. McCoy would have died of a heart-attack if he knew that Spock actually had paid attention to what the good doctor said about the starving and malnourished. Finally, Spock was as prepared as he could be and he transported to outside of the cavern.

Treating the unknown person as a wounded and scared animal was logical, especially knowing that the person had killed Romulans and scattered their body parts around the cavern. Spock knew that he needed to stay outside the cavern and away from the opening so the person wouldn't feel trapped. He kept his light from shining into the cavern since the person's eyes, if he/she had any, hadn't been exposed to anything other than the illumination some molds had thrown. Carefully, he walked to the entrance of the cavern and put his offering of food down. Spock chose the food knowing that if the being was human, many of the Romulan foods could upset its systems. So he replicated apples, oranges, bread and cheese for the being to eat. After he had set the food down, he backed up again and decided it was time to establish contact.

Keeping his voice low and soft, Spock called out, "Hello, I am Ambassador Spock. The government sent me here to talk to you and find out what you want."

He was silent for a minute, giving the being every chance to answer. As he opened his mouth to talk again, he heard a very small, quiet voice say, "Dean."

"Who or what is a Dean?" Spock inquired.

"Brother," the voice replied. Then it asked, "Dean?"

"I am sorry but when I heard of your search, I looked in the data bases on Romulus and found no mention of Dean. Do you know where he may be?" Spock asked gently, knowing that his answer may incite the being to violence.

"Dean?" the voice said again with a bit of anxiety in it.

"Is Dean human, Klingon, or Cardassian?" Spock wondered. But this time instead of an answer, he felt a feathery touch on his mind. It wasn't unpleasant, not really but it offended his sense of privacy. Vulcan Mind Melds were usually done between intimate friends and some close family members. In rare cases, it was also used as an interrogation tool or diversionary technique. Spock almost said something about invasion of his privacy but he bit his tongue. Somehow, he knew that the creature wasn't trying to invade his privacy but answer some questions he had no words to ask. Yes, Spock deduced that the creature was male, just the touch of the mind against his told him that much even though the tenor and timber of the voice had sounded male. The touch receded from Spock's mind and he heard footsteps coming to the opening of the cavern. When the creature finally made an appearance, Spock saw a humanoid with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Human," the humanoid, or rather human, said.

Studying the man intently, Spock felt a thrill run through him as he asked his next question, "What is your name?"

Cocking his head as if trying to understand the question, the man took 30.5 seconds to answer. Then he said, "Sam."

SPNSTNGSPNSTNG

Gabriel and Castiel met in the Continuum. They had been there ever since the Winchesters had disappeared. Death told them what happened with Crowley and how he tried to help the guys but that didn't make it any easier for the Angels to locate them. Castiel kept kicking himself for not taking the sigils off their ribs or at least modifying them so he and Gabriel could find the two brothers but Crowley had made his move before the Angel could do it. They knew that Crowley had been trying to keep the brothers separated. The two of them were powerful, more powerful than any human ever born and only Father knew why. Both Winchesters had been born with powers but because of Azazel's blood and John Winchester's hatred of anything supernatural, both boys were forced to hide who and what they were from the world. But as hard as they tried, their bond was a shining beacon to the supernatural world, marking them as part of that world. Even John knew of his sons' bond but just put it down to their being very close. Something that Dean was responsible for since he knew that John would have killed both of them and Dean's first responsibility was to keep his brother, and by extension himself, safe.

After Cas pulled Sam's wall down, Dean discovered that not only pain could keep his brother grounded but also love. Love of soulmates to be exact and that meant that both Winchesters had to overcome social taboos, something that at the beginning was difficult but when Sam's life was on the line, Dean threw off his discomfort and became Sam's lifeline in love. Neither one of them realized what would happen next, though. After Cas shifted the hell memories that were killing Sam, he also became bonded to the soulmates, sharing their bed and love. Gabriel then became bonded to them after Cas and Dean came back from Purgatory. He had been sent by God to help the trio with the closing of Hell and had saved Dean's life. Because of their bond with the soulmates, both Angels were aware that, if the boys were separated again, they would tear the planet apart looking for each other. Something that Crowley wasn't aware of because he would never have separated them then, he just would have tried to kill them. It wasn't in his power to do so, though. They had been blessed by both God and Death, making it extremely difficult to kill them if at all.

After Hell was closed, many of the Angels were dispersed among the stars since God had other inhabited planets on which the populations needed guidance. Some became the Prophets the Bajorans prayed to and others became part of the Q, a difficult role for the Angels to fulfill since they had to test mortals. Still others were left in Heaven to care for the souls in their charge. Then there were the wandering Angels who were supposed to teach mortals about God's love and forgiveness. Cas and Gabriel were different, though, since their mission was one of trying to find the Winchesters and keep people alive after the Hunters woke up alone.

Now, after many years, Death called a meeting with the brothers. Sam, it seemed, had woken up and almost cracked a planet apart trying to find Dean. He ended up killing some Romulans in his confusion and fear, though. Death also said that Dean was stirring. He was worried because the older brother _would_ tear a planet apart. This was the same brother who went to Hell just to bring Sam back from the dead. When asked where Dean was, the Angels were told that his tomb was next to the tomb of Kahless. Cas paled. Klingons were tough warriors but they would not be a challenge to a worried soulmate such as Dean Winchester.

"Castiel, you will need to go to Dean and retrieve him as soon as he wakes up. Sam is on his way to meet a Federation Starship in the company of a Vulcan who is keeping him calm. They need to be together soon so we can stop worrying about having the Universe destroyed while they try to find each other," Death said calmly. Then he turned to Gabriel. "You need to meet Sam on that ship. He will be meeting the USS Enterprise in a few standard days and if he doesn't find Dean…well you know what will happen." Gabriel grinned. He always did like Jean-Luc Picard.

SPNSTNGSPNSTNG

The Klingon priest was walking in a corridor near the Tomb of Kahless when he spotted a human staring at a wall. The human had dark hair, piercing blue eyes and was wearing a coat. "What are you doing here, human?" The priest demanded.

The human turned and gave him a strange look then went back to staring at the wall. The priest thought about calling in guards but decided he could handle the human himself. But when he came close, the man turned and put two fingers on his forehead and he fell down, asleep. Giving a slight smile, Castiel then turned back to the wall where he could hear Dean's breath picking up as the Hunter stirred from his sleep. Quickly, Cas put his hand on the wall and caused a door to open. Going in, he found the chamber where Dean was and opened it. Lifting his friend in his arms, Cas put his hand on Dean's head and said, "It's okay, Dean. I have you. I'll make sure you find Sam." Then the Angel and Hunter disappeared. When the priest came to, he tried to tell himself that he had hallucinated since there was no way a slight human could have taken him down. He was almost successful until he spotted the newly formed room where the human had been standing. He would later deny that he ran from the corridor but would tell anyone who asked that he made a hasty search for Kahless, himself, to find out what had been buried next to him. Kahless looked at the priest as though he had lost his mind. There had only been "his" tomb and solid rock.

Gabriel had his own challenges. First of all, he didn't appreciate Picard yelling that he needed to get off the man's ship. He wouldn't usually take that from anyone but Picard reminded him of Bobby Singer and, out of nostalgia, he decided not to smite the man. Besides, he needed the irritating man to help him out with the guys' reunion and Picard didn't know it but if Sam didn't find Dean, the young Hunter would end up tearing the ship apart, killing everyone on it.

Finally, Gabriel had enough, "Are you through yelling, Jean-Luc? Now, if we can have a civilized conversation, I want to help you with your new passenger."

"How do you know about that?" Picard was puzzled. He had only gotten word from Star Fleet that Ambassador Spock and a companion needed to be picked up at the Romulan Neutral Zone.

"I know a lot of things. One thing I do know is that you do not have what that young man is looking for and if I'm not here to help you, he will tear this ship apart looking for it. Literally, tear the ship apart," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Picard started to worry that he was taking on a very dangerous creature who would threaten the lives of every man, woman and child under his command.

Gabriel's eyes took on a haunted look as he said, "I know that they should never have been separated. Ever since Sam died in Dean's arms, they had sacrificed everything for each other. Hell and Purgatory taught us that so much Heaven won't even try. We are to make sure they are never apart again, my brother and I. They are beautiful, dangerous, damaged and very old by your standards but so very young by mine." Gabriel shook himself then went on, "Death has made it very clear that if they are not back together soon, they will destroy the known universe just to find each other. My brother is bringing Dean to us but Sammy is the one you have to worry about now. Dean is much more stable than his brother since Lucifer and Michael had tortured Sam into madness. I'm afraid that his mental stability is precarious unless I, Cas or Dean is with him."

Picard looked at Gabriel as though he was speaking Ancient Bolian. "What are you talking about, Q?"

Gabriel snapped up a collection of books, the Winchester Gospels, and said, "I suggest you read all about it. Now, when Sammy comes on board, make sure he is in a darkened room. He likes coffee and salad. Try not to feed him any meat right now since I'm not sure if he is having problems with his Hell memories, same with eggs, spaghetti or anything that would remind him of burnt and dismembered bodies. Let me know if his system can't assimilate that replicated crap you call food. I'll snap up some fresh stuff for him.

"Don't touch him unless he lets you. Luci wasn't very nice to him, to say the least. Made the poor man his bunk buddy. Took Dean forever to get him to stop flinching. Any loud noises or voices will cause him distress so keep it quiet. No red lights, it'll remind him of the fires in Hell and you don't want to know what will happen if he gets that memory in his head." Gabriel looked around at the astounded faces and said, "He has better bitchfaces than you do so stop it and listen. What I'm telling you will keep you safe until Dean and Cas get here."

Picard wondered about something Gabriel kept saying about his brothers being the one to hurt his soon-to-be guest, "Did the Continuum have something against this man that I should know about?"

Gabriel didn't answer. His extended senses told him that Sam's ship was approaching. Soon, he would be able to help his bond-mate until Dean met up with them. He vaguely heard the question that Picard had asked him.

"Q!" Picard raised his voice to get the alien's attention.

Gabriel, out of nervousness, snapped up a chocolate bar and started to eat it, lost in his thoughts. Picard was worried, it was quite unlike Q at all, to ignore him instead of tormenting his ship. He looked over at Troi who just shook her own head in confusion. Since Q told him that the answers were in the books before him, he picked up the first one "The Woman In White" and began to read. Soon, Picard became engrossed so much it worried Riker. The First Officer went to look at the stack then, feeling a tug, he picked up a book named "Born Under A Bad Sign". He too became engrossed. Curiosity got the better of Data. The book he picked up was called "All Hell Breaks Loose". Worf found "It's The Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester" while Troi read "Swan Song". One by one, the bridge crew found their way to the books and, picking one up, began to read. Gabriel wasn't proud of the way he manipulated their actions except they hadn't been listening to him. That was really his fault but he didn't have time to rectify the situation, not that these people would believe him anyway, so he had to get them to read the Gospels. He had even snapped up copies in the sick bay where Crusher and her crew were reading them also. It was hard to justify doing that since it was like breaking a confidence, especially when it came to the volumes that dealt with Sam and Dean being in Hell. Even he had been sickened by the things his brothers put Sam through.

Deciding to get a space ready for Sam when he got to the Enterprise, Gabriel checked to see if there were any empty quarters that would be good for the younger Winchester. He found a guest quarters that was ideal. Facing toward the bow of the ship, it was large and roomy with a real water shower instead of the sonic ones that were general issue in the crew quarters. It also boasted a bathtub which made Gabriel smile, remembering the times that the Winchesters would literally soak in a tub for hours if the motel room had one. Gabriel looked around then started to make the necessary changes. The bed, for one, had to be large enough for the four of them. Any reds or blacks were now changed to moss greens and golds since neither color will remind either brother of Hell. After looking at his decorating scheme for a minute, he snapped up a few things that would put Sam at ease: pictures of their family, John, Mary, Jess, Bobby, Jim, Caleb, Josh, the Harvelles, and the Impala went up. The toy soldier and Lego piece that had been stuck in the Impala was also put in plain sight. The weapons locker went to the bottom of the bed while the duffles were by Dean's side of the bed. Everything that the brothers had were now placed carefully around to create an atmosphere of calm and home and Gabriel sincerely hoped that would be enough to keep Sam sane until he was back together with his brother.

After he was done decorating, Gabriel decided to have some of Sam's favorite foods ready. A coffee pot that was set to make coffee appeared along with the creamer that Sam loved. A salad with his favorite toppings and a bowl of fruit also graced the table. The desert that Gabriel whipped up was also one of Sam's favorites, a German Chocolate Cake. Water in a pitcher and some books rounded out the rest of what was needed for Sam's comfort. When it was done, Gabriel relaxed for a few minutes. Soon, their Sam would be in his arms once again.

SPNSTNGSPNSTNG

Spock observed his new companion. Sam was tall, thin and very quiet. He moved like a predator and noted every movement around him. Nothing escaped his attention and Spock knew that it was a habit that had kept the younger-looking man alive. It also didn't escape the Romulans, it made them nervous and Spock knew that nervous Romulans were dangerous so he tried to keep Sam's attention on other things. Showing the younger man a PADD helped, especially when Spock showed Sam the scientific apps that he had downloaded. Another app that really helped was the histories and cultures of the different planets that made up the Quadrant. When Sam's attention started to wander from the PADD, Spock taught him how to play chess. Sam was good on the one level but had a bit of a problem when it came to multi-levels though he did catch on quickly and gave Spock a good run for his latinum. From chess, Spock proceeded to sparring, something he didn't really like but did for exercise, and was faintly surprised at Sam's speed, strength and endurance. Eating was another thing that was a surprise. Like Spock, Sam ate a vegetarian meal washed down by coffee with cream. Spock kept educating his new companion about the way the Quadrant now worked by keeping his mind open. Sam's questions, and there were many, were asked telepathically with pictures and feelings. The Vulcan tried to keep the human vocalizing but he realized that Sam's throat was probably sore, something he didn't bring up to the Romulan doctor since he didn't want any information about his charge to be given to the Tal Shiar.

The trip to the Neutral Zone was incident free until they were an hour away from their rendezvous with the Enterprise. Sam had suddenly become agitated and paced their quarters, finally escaping to go to the Bridge. Spock followed, again amazed at the younger man's speed, and found Sam planted in front of the forward screen. When Spock came to stand next to him, Sam turned and started to point furiously.

"That is where we are meeting the Enterprise," Spock stated, uncomfortably aware of the commander's glare at the pair.

"Gah thr," Sam articulated. "Gah, thr."

Sam's mind was in a swirl so much that Spock couldn't make sense of it. He tried to answer the man, "Yes, we are going there." He hoped he had gotten it correct.

"Nah, Gah thr," Sam tried again.

"Someone is there?" Spock queried. He wondered at the fact that Sam's vocabulary had disintegrated so badly. True, he mainly spoke telepathically but he had a better grasp of the spoken word than he showed at that moment.

"Yah, Gah!"

Before another question could be asked, the Enterprise hailed the Romulan Bird of Prey. "Commander, Captain Picard is hailing."

The commander barked, "On screen." Sam jumped back, startled, as Captain Picard and his bridge crew appeared on the screen that had previously showed a star field.

"Commander, I am Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. I understand that we are here to pick up Ambassador Spock and a companion."

The commander was about to answer when a tall, dark-haired man pushed Picard out of the way, "Sammy? Oh, Dad, I'm happy to see you again Sasquatch."

Sam had a confused look on his face as he tried, "Gah?"

"Yeah, kiddo, it's me, I swear. Wait a second." Q/Gabriel stepped back from the screen and snapped his fingers. A flash of light illuminated the bridge of the Enterprise and when it died down, a slight man with butterscotch eyes and golden hair stood where the tall, dark-haired man had been. Sam's face brightened as he smiled and sighed. "See, it's really me. Do you want me to come get you and your friend?" Gabriel asked.

Sam's smile brightened even further as he nodded. Then, he asked, "Gah, Dean? Whr Dean?"

"Cassie's got him and he's bringing him to you, I promise. Now, do you have anything you want to bring with you?" Sam pointed to Spock and nodded, unable to get the words out. Seeing his mate so frantic and wordless pissed the Archangel off to no end, "Dad, if Crowley wasn't trapped in Hell already, I'd smite his ass over so many times he'd be dust," Gabriel growled. He shook himself then said to the waiting Sam, "Okay, get your gear together and I'll be there to pick you two up. Don't worry about transporting or even using a shuttle, Angel transport all the way for you, nothing but the best." Sam grinned then ran out of the Bridge. He went to the quarters where he and Spock had been staying and started packing quickly. After he was done, he looked around to see if they had missed anything then, taking the bags in his arms, he quickly returned to the Bridge. It only took him a couple of minutes from the time of his exit to when he returned. He went back to Spock's side and putting down the bags, started to bounce in his anticipation.

"Angel transport?" Spock cocked an eyebrow at his companion. Sam grinned back and nodded. "Fascinating."

SPNSTNGSPNSTNG

Dean tapped his finger on the console in irritation. It had been a couple of weeks since he had gotten sprung from the cave that Crowley had sent him to. He was very happy to see Castiel but he needed to get back to Sam. Everything was so strange that he needed his own anchor, his own rock, his brother badly. Cas, as dear as he was, just wasn't an adequate substitution for his brother, no matter what the Angel did. Cas knew it, knew his feelings and didn't hold it against Dean. He did say, though, that they needed to take the slow route since Dean had to acclimate himself to the new times and places. With that in mind, Cas brought them to a sleek ship he had called the Impala, in honor of the car Dean had been given by his father.

Like the car, the Impala was black with power in its engines. The chairs were leather and there was a bench seat where the pilot and navigator sat. The music was controlled by the pilot, Cas had remembered Dean' axiom: driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. The engines were different but not as complicated as Dean had feared. Cas walked him through the care of the engines, even going as far as giving the man a PADD with all the information. The computer system was loaded with all the information the Winchesters would need in order to live in the new times along with preprogrammed replicators filled with the mates' favorite foods. Cas also made sure there was a coffee pot wherever the guys may be. Their private room was again filled with their favorite items except for the ones Gabriel had taken to make Sam comfortable on the Enterprise.

The cartography and science sections were filled with projects to keep Sam happy and Dean found the weapons controls which he gleefully practiced with on a meteor field. He also found that the shields were strong enough to keep a sun's radiation out of the ship itself. The sick bay was also filled with everything the humans could need and Dean studied all the medical information available. The last three rooms on the ship were the ones Dean loved the most. The gym was fully equipped to the point there was a swimming pool and steam room. Dean grinned thinking about the sparring he and Sam would be doing. Then he found the holo-suite and fell in love with it. He found that all their favorite places had been programmed into the computer so he spent a day just at Bobby's house listening to the older Hunter call him an idjit and working on his old car. The last room was designed with his Sammy in mind, a library complete with all the books the Hunters had ever stored behind plexiglass. These books were also available on computer with extra chips made in case of loss. When Dean saw the books, his feelings of loss increased as he longed to seen Sam.

Finally, after Cas deemed Dean thoroughly educated, he started them towards the Enterprise after giving Gabriel a heads up. Gabriel had been keeping Cas appraised on Sam's progress. Sam had been wreaking havoc on the Enterprise by going from department to department, learning as much as he could, trying to keep busy until he and Dean were reunited. Picard had finally asked the Archangel about why Sam was still on his ship if the young man was dangerous. Gabriel had explained that, since they had been asleep, the Winchesters needed time and education to get used to their new surroundings. Dr. Crusher and Ambassador Spock both backed the Angel up saying that culture shock could make the matters worse than if the Captain let Sam invade the workings of his ship. Picard agreed to let Sam have the run of the ship as long as either Mr. Data or Ambassador Spock was with him at all times, along with a couple of Mr. Worf's security team.

The only place that was off limits to the Federation personnel was Sam' quarters though guards were posted outside his door. Standard procedure, Picard called it but it really didn't bother Sam as much as it did the guards. They ended up reporting bright flashes of light and loud moans coming from the room when the Archangel and Sam were there together. When Picard demanded an explanation, Troi was the one who blushed deep red while the two culprits just looked at each other and grinned. Then Gabriel was kind enough to offer an explanation that made everyone, even Sam, blush. He just _had_ to use visual aids…

Sam found everything interesting. Troi was asked by Picard to start counseling with the young man and found Sam was highly intelligent, even more so that Wesley was. It accounted for his soaking up all the information given to him and it also didn't hurt that he had an eidetic memory which gave him an edge. That was just the tip of the iceberg called Sam Winchester, though. Troi was privately glad that she had read Sam's medical chart that said he was human since he started to show powers like telepathy, telekinesis and had hinted at others at his disposal. Gabriel had trained Sam on the usage of those powers before he had been thrown halfway across the Galaxy but, since Sam woke up, the training had to be done all over again though it did go faster since Gabriel only had to remind him of what he already knew.

Riker was the next to find out a little more about the mysterious Sam. He wanted to unwind a bit and went to a holo-suite for some music. Riker knew that his sax playing wasn't the best but it was one of the ways he used to relieve stress. When he got there, his favorite holo-bar was up and running. Curious, he went in and found Sam sitting on the stage, playing a guitar. Riker sat down at a table in the back of the bar and listened. The music the younger man played was heavenly and Riker thought he hadn't heard anything as beautiful when Sam started to sing until Gabriel joined the younger man. Then Riker truly believed in Angels and Heaven. Even after reading the Winchester Gospels, he still had had a hard time believing until he heard Gabriel's voice. Troi, who had come looking for Sam, wandered into the holo-suite and, sitting next to Riker, was also entranced by the performance. Soon, the guards, Data, Dr. Crusher and Ambassador Spock were all sitting at tables, listening to the singing. When the duo was finally done, they looked up when the applause started and Sam turned bright red then disappeared. Gabriel huffed, bowed then followed his companion back to their quarters where he spent the next standard hour trying to convince Sam to leave the bathroom. To the Winchesters, singing, especially with their mates, was a private and intimate moment that didn't warrant an audience.

Then Sam found the histories in the computer and read up on as much as possible about what happened after the portals and gates to Hell were closed. He was very upset about the Eugenics wars that happened as well as WWIII. Then there was the Vulcan landing when Zephrim Cochran broke the warp barrier, the introduction of Earth to the Federation, the establishment of Star Fleet and other interesting bits of history that caught Sam's eye. Spock educated him on the history of Vulcan, the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians and other species that Sam and his brother would eventually meet. Picard was the one who told Sam about the Q Continuum and the Borg. Then information bugged him so much, he quizzed Gabriel.

Gabriel came clean about his role. He said that the real Q was currently on vacation in Purgatory while Gabriel had taken his place. Gabriel found out that Q had hurled the Enterprise far out of the known Galaxy where they had encountered a race called the Borg who was part machine, part sentient biological beings. The Alpha Quadrant would have come in contact with the Borg eventually, but Q had upped the schedule and caused deaths that were before their time. Gabriel, acting on orders, had punished Q by sending him to the place where monsters went after they died. Q was currently on the run from the Leviathans, Gabriel reported. He would be brought back soon but for now, it was thought he was in the best place for all concerned.

"He was really that bad?" Sam asked Gabriel quietly.

"Yeah, he was," Gabriel responded.

"You put him with the monsters?"

"He's a monster himself, what better place for him to learn his lesson," Gabriel answered.

Sam's eyes got hard as he remembered what Dean and Cas both told him about Purgatory. He knew that Gabriel wouldn't put anyone there unless they deserved it so he said, "Good." Picard, Riker and Worf all shuddered at the look in the young man's eyes. Suddenly, they were very happy in their ignorance about Purgatory.

SPNSTNGSPNSTNG

Dean was very excited and had a hard time sitting still. Soon, Cas had told him, Sam would be back by his side, where his brother belonged, never to be torn from him again. It had been a very hard month but he took Cas' word that they needed the time to acclimate to the new cultures. With everything they had been through together, Dean trusted Cas' word only slightly less than Sam's. It was funny, when he thought about it, if they hadn't been soulmates, then they would have fell in love with and mated with the Angels that had been bonded to them. He remembered Sam whispering something like that before Crowley decided they needed a vacation from each other.

"Hey, Cas," Dean started. "How much longer before we are in 'hailing' distance?"

Cas grinned as he felt Dean's anticipation and said, "Not too much longer. Another hour by the way you are going. Have you checked on how this speed is straining the engines?"

"Yes, mother. The engines are doing fine," Dean rolled his eyes. He realized that it was silent in the ship so he put on AC/DC's "Hell's Bells", a song that personified his excitement. Castiel grimaced but didn't say anything, adhering to Dean's rule about drivers and music. When that song ended, Ozzy Osborne started singing "Crazy Train" and Cas remembered what a headache felt like. He wondered what the odds were for him to wrestle Dean out of the pilot' seat so he could have control of the music. Looking at Dean from the corner of his eye, the Angel sighed and knew the fight would be hard and he would not win. Sam was the only one Dean would have even let drive the Impala every so often before, not even Bobby was allowed behind the wheel of the car after Dean got it from his father. Hells, even John had not been allowed the wheel after that. Cas said a prayer of thanks that the Impala hadn't been a sentient being, no matter what Dean had felt. Sam would never have had a chance if it had been.

"So, tell me again about the Borg. Are they like demons or what?" Dean's eyes gleamed at the thought of a hunt. He missed the thrill but the Galaxy offered much more than what Earth had.

"The Borg started out as biological beings that started to augment their physical and mental faculties by grafting machinery and computers to their bodies. They started to believe that their way was the correct one that all sentient beings would prefer and every time they came across another race, they would then augment those beings against their will. Due to the implants in their brains, they are connected through a single mind. Free will had been taken from them. A gift my Father had given all creatures was stolen from them.

"They are quick, strong, fast-healing for the most part and are hard to kill. They will disregard a small number of beings other than themselves believing that nothing can really hurt them. Each cube carries thousands of individual Borg and they are extremely hard to destroy but you can do it with precise shots to the areas marked on the schematics I have provided you. They will try to assimilate you and Sam since the two of you are unique in the entire Universe," Cas concluded warningly. He hated to worry Dean but his bonded needed to understand what they were up against with the Borg. He knew that Dean was thinking about hunting them and wanted to give him concise information.

"Okay, what about the Dominion?" Dean asked.

"The Dominion is made up of the Founders, a shape-shifting race, and the Jem'Hadar, a race of shock troops that are born addicted to a substance that, if withheld, will kill. Not like when Sam went through withdrawal of the demon blood. He survived. The Vorta are the third part of the Dominion. They are a race of cloned beings who work on the behalf of the Founders. They are the ones who supply the drug to the Jem'Hadar and give them orders. In the Gamma Quadrant, the Dominion has domination over the other races. Free will, again, is not an option for them," Cas said patiently.

"Geez, Cas, hasn't anyone learned a damn lesson from the apocalypse? Did Sammy sacrifice himself for nothing?" Dean asked. A pain shot through his heart when he thought of the torture his baby brother and lover had gone through for almost two centuries. To hear that there were races that took away free will from others hurt him and made him wonder if God had indeed died like Raphael had once said.

"Each race must go through its own lesson or apocalypse. Some will fail the test while others will pass, like you did. Dean, Father knows what's going on but He won't interfere other than to give information and His Word. Free will, remember? It is a two-edged gift in all respects," Cas said gravely. Seeing Dean so upset, the Angel leaned over and gathered the man into his arms in an effort to comfort him. They stayed that way for a long time.

Dean was the first one to break the embrace. "Thanks, Cas, I needed that. Just don't tell Sam, okay? He'll never let me live it down since I always told him no chick flick moments," Dean begged with a small grin.

"Of course, Dean. I won't tell Sam that you needed a hug," Cas replied with a laugh in his voice. Dean just rolled his eyes and his grin blossomed to a full smile. "We are in hailing range of the Enterprise now," Cas reported, breaking the moment.

"Okay, how do we do this again?" Dean wondered.

Cas just sighed and opened the channel. "Enterprise, this is the Impala. We wish to come aboard."

After a moment, a voice answered, "Impala, this is the Enterprise, please state your business."

"We are here to pick up our brothers," Cas answered back.

Another voice came back, "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. I understand that your brothers are aboard. Can you identify them for me?" Dean liked Picard, sight unseen. The man was cautious and protective of his ship. That was something that Dean could understand well.

"Gabriel and Sam Winchester," was the short reply.

"You have permission to come aboard when you are in range, Picard out." The channel was closed at that. Both Angel and Hunter looked at each other and grinned in anticipation of being back together with their brothers.

SPNSTNGSPNSTNG

When Picard stepped onto the Bridge at the beginning of Alpha shift, he hadn't been expecting to see Sam sitting in front of the view screen as if waiting for something to happen. Gabriel, like always, was with the young man but this time he wasn't talking or even pulling any pranks. He also was staring at the screen like something was about to happen. Neither of them paid any attention to the activities behind them, they just stared intently into space, as if they were looking for something. Picard looked over at Troi and nodded towards the pair, silently asking what was going on.

"They seem to be waiting for something or someone, Captain. Their concentration is extremely focused. They are aware that we are here and that we are talking, even what we are talking about but we are in the background for them. White noise almost," she said.

"Can you tell what they are focused on?" Picard wanted to know if something threatening was coming towards his ship.

"No, I can't. I could never really read Sam and Gabriel is impossible to read. I asked Gabriel about it once and he said that mortals cannot read or delve into the minds of Angels. It would destroy the mortal's mind and ultimately kill him or her. When I asked about Sam, he said that Sam's mind was protected against non-familial minds for his protection and the protection of the person trying to read it. I was told that some of Sam's memories are dangerous and could lead to madness or death. Gabriel said that only someone in Sam's family was allowed access to his mind since they wouldn't be harmed unlike me or any other Betazoid though Ambassador Spock seems to have some immunity towards it," Troi revealed.

"I wonder why the Ambassador would have immunity like that. He is, after all, half Vulcan," Picard mused aloud.

"Maybe that's why. He could be related to Sam through his mother's side but I don't know for sure. All genealogical records we have indicate that Sam and his brother never had any children. After I read the book "Monster at the End of the Book", I looked up Adam Milligan's family tree. Kate Milligan only had the one child and Adam never had any himself. So unless he's related through a cousin, I don't understand the connection," Troi answered sadly. She hated to give her Captain bad news.

Picard was about to ask another question when the console at Data's station chirped. "Captain, incoming hail."

"Put it through," Picard said.

A gravelly voice came over the speaker, "Enterprise, this is the Impala. We wish to come aboard." Sam jumped at the sound of the voice and Gabriel put a restraining hand on the man's shoulder.

"Impala, this is the Enterprise, please state your business," Data responded.

The voice said, "We are here to pick up our brothers." Sam smiled and his eyes glowed in anticipation.

Picard was very cautious. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. I understand that your brothers are aboard. Can you identify them for me?"

He could hear the smile in the voice as it answered back, "Gabriel and Sam Winchester."

Picard could feel the pure joy and happiness radiating from the pair on the floor as he said, "You have permission to come aboard when you are in range, Picard out." When Picard looked at Sam, he saw a 1000-watt smile and the shadow of wings on the young man's back. The wings were fluttering as if they too were happy. Then Picard looked at Gabriel and saw the wings on that man's back, a horn that hung on his side and a Heavenly glow that enveloped him. A silver cord seemed to connect the two and any doubts Picard may have had regarding the Winchester Gospels flew out the window at that time.

Clearing his throat, Picard asked, "Mr. Data, do you have a fix on the Impala at this time?"

"They are on the edge of our scanners, Captain. They should be here within the hour," Data said simply.

"Thank you, Data. Sam, Gabriel, why don't you two go pack while we wait?" Picard suggested.

Gabriel said, "Packing's done. Sammy did it early this morning." He turned his attention back to the view screen and put his arm around his companion. Worf growled softly but didn't move. He may not like the cavalier attitude the pair seemed to treat his ship and Captain, but he had respect for Sam after reading about what the man had been through though he didn't understand why the human would want normal instead of action. His Klingon blood sang as he remembered some of the monsters he and Sam fought in the holo-suite as part of his trying to understand the human. Wendigos were fun, fast and difficult to kill while shifters liked to take the appearance of someone they had killed or kidnapped. Only the shine in their eyes told the Hunters who was what. They, along with werewolves and skinwalkers could be killed with silver. Vampires were boring. A sweep with his bat'leth and their heads were separated from their shoulders. Boring.

After running through many of Sam's monsters, Worf loaded in some of the creatures that he had run into. He then instructed Sam on their weaknesses and how to exploit them. Sam soaked up all the information then they went into combat. Worf could see the military style training that Sam had gone through for his formative years along with the experience he had in his adult years. The few years he had off as a civilian didn't make a difference in his ferocity and Worf had to bow to the human's skills.

It wasn't until Gabriel joined in their fun that Worf had an idea of the power the Archangel wielded. He had discounted the slight man as someone who leaned on his psionic powers but didn't get his hands dirty until Gabriel set up a program that had both Angels and Demons in it to fight. At first, the fighting was the thing Worf liked about the program until he glimpsed the duo fighting beside him. Gabriel's sword flashed so fast it left light traces in the air. Sam was using a knife and showed himself to be just as quick and an artist extraordinaire. The battle lasted for an hour until the last holo-image was "killed" then the three warriors sat on the ground, breathing heavily. Gabriel, noticing injuries on his companions, got up and laid a hand on each combatant to heal their hurts. Then he smiled and snapped up three chocolate bars in celebration. Not the usual war howl the Klingons gave but just as good, tasted better also.

Now, Sam's brother had come to get him and Worf felt bereft, like he was losing his own brother all over again. The human was funny, dangerous, and just the right side of insane which made Worf's insides warm. He knew he would miss Sam and hoped they would run into each other in battle so he could fight by the human's side again.

Riker also was having mixed feelings about Sam's leaving. At first, he thought the man was a danger to the ship but then found he was funny, intelligent and sensitive with an edge to him that was protective and ruthless. Riker knew that he would miss the man and, like Worf, hoped they would run into him in the future. Troi also had mixed feelings about Sam. She could feel his emotions but knew he kept them tightly locked inside. She also knew about the missing piece of his being that was coming towards them at warp speed and was glad for it. Troi was certain that, when he was reunited with his brother, Sam would be healed of his many hurts. Spock was on the Bridge also and had many of the same feelings as the others. He had spent many hours with the two beings and felt calmer than he had in his entire lifetime. His own soul was at rest and he looked towards the day when he would be reunited with his friends…his family like Gabriel said he was destined to. His own bags were packed as he had received permission from the Archangel to travel with the mates. It would be his last great adventure and he looked forward to it.

Picard had his own feelings of ambivalence. He would be glad to have the pranking Angel off his ship but didn't look forward to the real Q coming back from Purgatory. He also would miss both Sam and Gabriel but he wanted his smooth running ship back, not one that was threatened with destruction if Sam wasn't back with his brother. Crusher, LaForge, and Data had their own feelings of loss they were dealing with. For Data, it was strange that he could access any feelings at all but he suspected that it was a gift from Gabriel and Sam for all his help.

Finally, after a very tense hour, a sleek black ship came into view. Sam stood up in anticipation and bounced softly on his feet. Gabriel and Spock both put their hands on his shoulders in an effort to keep him from floating off the floor as he threatened to do. Another couple of minutes passed before a voice came over the communications channel, "Enterprise, this is the Impala. Permission to come aboard?"

Sam twisted around to silently plead with Picard who smiled gently at him. "Permission granted and welcome," was all he said.

A sound of wings filled the air then two men appeared on the Bridge. One was dark haired with intense blue eyes and wearing a trench coat, the other was green-eyed with brownish/blond hair wearing a leather jacket. The second man looked around but when his eyes settled on Sam, he rushed to the man's side and pulled him into a tight hug. Tears fell from both sets of eyes as they kept their embrace. "Sammy, oh God, Sammy. I thought I lost you forever. I'll never let you out of my sight again, bitch!"

Sam's voice was clogged with tears as he replied, "Not going anywhere, jerk." Soon, the two were joined by their bonded mates and the power of their connection was made even stronger when Spock was pulled into the four-way hug. Nobody on the Bridge would ever forget the feeling of love and home that they felt when watching the small family reunite and grow. Gabriel stepped back and nodded his thanks at the crew then snapped his fingers. A flash of light enveloped the Bridge and when it faded, the five people were gone along with all their belongings. Picard watched as the smaller ship pulled away. Before he turned away from the screen, he noticed a strange mark on the floor where the group had stood. There was a piece of paper neatly folded on the helm. Data picked it up and gave it to his Captain.

Picard read the note aloud, "Family isn't about blood. It's about feelings and as such, you are now our part of our family. If you need us, just pray for Gabriel or Castiel and we will be there. The sigil on the floor is for protection. Thank you for all your help, Sam and Dean Winchester."

"You're welcome," was Picard's whispered reply. Then in a louder voice, he said, "Mr. Data, lay in a course for Starbase 225."

"Yes, sir."

"Engage."

SPNSTNGSPNSTNG

Three Years Later-

The Enterprise, along with other Federation ships was fighting desperately against the Borg. Janeway had managed to destroy the main hub which led to her getting back from the Delta Quadrant but the whole of what was left of the Borg fleet had come back to the Alpha Quadrant seeking a new home with a side of revenge. The Defiant, Voyager and Enterprise were all being targeted by the cubes and had been captured by their tractor beams. Slowly the Federation ships were being pulled into the cubes when the beams had suddenly lost their connection to the ships. Five extremely large glowing figures with wings and swords seemed to appear next to the cubes. One by one, the figures cut the cubes in half while a small, sleek black ship went after the spheres which ejected from each cube. With one blast of energy, each sphere was destroyed, never to threaten Federation space again.

After all the cubes and spheres were destroyed, the glowing figures reduced in size and seemed to coalesce around the black ship then disappear. "Captain, we are being hailed," Data reported.

"On screen," Picard said a bit dazed.

Dean and Sam Winchester appeared with Castiel, Gabriel and Spock next to them. Behind them were three strangers who were smiling. "Captain, any injuries or repairs we can help you with?" Dean asked.

"Thank you, yes. There are injuries on all the ships I understand. A few are having power fluctuations and at least three are having problems with their environmental units," Picard reported.

Dean turned to the others and had a quiet conversation. When they were done, Dean turned around to the screen and said, "Raphael wants to help the wounded. If you can let the sick bays know that he is coming, that will help out. Balthazar and Michael said they would help with the repairs to your ships. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Thank you, no. What you are doing is fine," Picard answered. Then he asked, "How have you been doing?"

"Great, working the family business with a bit of a difference. As long as we are together, that's all that counts," Dean said. Sam, who hadn't uttered a word, turned his head towards his brother and gave his 1000-watt smile.

"Would you care to come aboard for a while? I know that the crew would like to catch up with you," Picard offered.

"That would be great but we have a hunt near the Cardassian border. Heard there was some movement by the Dominion there and Sammy wants us to check it out. Maybe another time," Dean graciously turned down the invitation.

"Another time, then," Picard agreed. He was saddened that the Impala would be leaving soon but felt safer knowing the Winchesters and their family was out there killing things that go bump in the night and saving lives. Again, he felt humbled knowing they counted him and his crew in their family. For all his years in space, Picard wished he could be on the Bridge of the Impala and feel the thrill of discovering new things while keeping the Galaxy safe. He envied the Winchesters their adventures. Shaking himself free of his thoughts, Picard started to read the damage reports and got back to the business of being Captain of the Enterprise.

_Like I said before, just a fun piece. Please let me know what you think. *smiles*_


End file.
